


Say When

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Reiner makes love to reader for their first time.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Say When

Reiner is gentle, almost too gentle, as he covers your body in kisses. “You’re so pretty… and soft...” The praise has you covering your face with your arm and he pulls it away so he can keep an eye on you. To see you’re okay as he goes along, to see if he’s making you feel as good as he hopes he can.

When he settles himself between your spread legs, hands on your inner thighs keeping you from closing them and hiding the pretty view of your already wet pussy from him, he begins massaging deep slow circles into your shaking muscles. You rest your hands atop his, the only way you can bring yourself to thank him for his tenderness, and he leans in close enough that his hot breaths on your pussy leave you clenching around nothing. 

Finally he touches his tongue to your folds, eyes locked on yours as he tries to have as much of his wide tongue on as much of your pussy as possible, tip just pressing at your entrance as he groans at the taste of you. You want to be embarrassed, you want to look away, but he’s making you feel too good to do anything but take in everything he’s giving. He drags his tongue up your slit slowly, swallowing all the wetness he’d collected on the path up towards your clit before repeating the motion - this time letting the tip of his tongue just press into you so he can taste more of you. 

He lifts his hands to interlace them with yours, keeping his forearms on your thighs so you have no choice but to keep them spread as he licks sloppy circles around your swollen clit until your slick is setting the way for his large fingers to finally start readying you for him. Reiner sits up, and you tilt your hips and whine for more, but he’s already got his fingers swiping gently up your slit as he covers your body with his and presses his lips to yours. A calloused finger circles your entrance and Reiner pulls back to watch your reaction to it just slipping inside the smallest bit before he pulls it out again to rub at your pussy with all of his fingers. 

“Does it feel good?”

You don’t hesitate in replying with a breathy, “Yes.”

“Good.” He brings his middle finger back to press at your entrance as he watches you tense with anticipation. “Are you sure you want it?”

“ _Yes_ , Reiner.”

His smile sends shivers through you and he presses another soft kiss to your lips, pulling back just enough to say once more before sliding his finger inside, “Good.”

Reiner is quick in finding his target, sliding his tongue into your mouth and against yours when you gasp as he brushes over your sweet spot. Having found it he focuses on it, as slow and deliberate with his movements as he was with his kisses, working you up and over as your body feels warmer and warmer. Soon his finger is fucking you fast as his palm slaps against your pussy with each thrust until you’re fluttering around the intrusion and pulling Reiner’s lips into yours more harshly. But then... he stops just before you reach your peak.

“Reiner… _so close_...” your whines are paired with you arching your hips up, trying to get friction where you need it yet again, but instead he pulls out.

“Not yet, don’t want you too sensitive.” 

You aren’t left hanging for long before he’s sliding back into you, this time with two fingers, and you begin to feel the stretch that you know will only be coming tenfold once he finally nestles his cock into you. His fingers are broad, with his thick knuckles catching ever so slightly as he slides in with short thrusts, groaning at the sound of your slick aiding in his gentle motions to fill and stretch you. Once he’s past his second knuckles, his fingertips have reached where you needed them once more, and this time it’s only more intense as you jerk your hips upwards, pressing your head back into the pillow and away from Reiner’s mouth. 

His swollen lips are back on yours in a moment, drinking in your sweet moans as he picks up his pace, before he pulls his mouth back again, letting you make all the noise you need to unimpeded as he quickly has you seeing stars again in no time. You lock eyes with him and it has your stomach tightening and Reiner is left groaning, brow furrowed and mouth hanging slightly open, at the sounds he’s drawing from your wet pussy. 

“Please, I’m ready, I want to cum with your cock inside.” 

He lets out a shaky breath at your words, lashes fluttering as he slows his pace again to your dismay. He dips his head down to kiss at your neck, teeth grazing your sensitive skin gently as he adds another finger leaves you bucking your hips into his fingers as he ignores your request and continues to fuck you open with them. 

“Gotta get you ready baby, gotta make sure you can handle my cock. I don’t want to hurt you with it, I’ve gotta take care of you.”

The words draw an even louder moan from you, and he matches that with another groan, this time muffled by his lips sucking a mark into your neck. This time you stretch and adjust to the added intrusion much more quickly, aided by all the wetness Reiner’s fingers were pulling from you as he continues to keep you on the precipice with his quick movements. Again, his fingertips are curling and dragging along your sweet spot as his pace reaches a fever pitch, palm hard against your clit as you near orgasm yet again.

Just as quickly as he’d gotten you there, he pulls his fingers out and sits up to finally bring his cock to your entrance. He presses your legs down to keep them spread wide for him before he holds his hands out to you, palms up. 

“Give me your hands.”

You do, and he takes them to rest them onto his stomach.

“Squeeze or scratch or push if any of it is too much. Whatever you have to do to let me know, okay?”

You nod, keeping your hands in place even when he releases them. He slides his fingers back inside your pussy, tugging them across your sweet spot and drawing more moans as well as more slick from you before pulling out and smearing your wetness all over his cock. He spits on his fingers as well to add that to the mix for good measure before he’s sliding the head over your folds as you writhe beneath him, trying to rock your hips up to get him to slide in.

When he finally presses into you, just barely moving past your entrance, you lift your fingers from his stomach, keeping your palms on his warm skin, as you try to wrap your mind around the impossible stretch from only taking the tiniest bit of him. He stops then, brows raised, worry on his face.

“Should I stop?”

There’s a stinging, not entirely unpleasant, but despite your inexperience you feel that no matter how much sex you’d had Reiner’s cock would still cause that burn with the size of it. So, you shake your head no, gliding your palms gently up and down his stomach, feeling you needed to reassure him.

Still, he waits a moment before he presses deeper, and you’re surprised at how well you feel the ridge on the head of his cock inside of you. When he pushes himself in just that little bit further and it slides over your sweet spot your legs jerk slightly and your fingers grip at his stomach - so he stops again.

You’re easing his worries right away, already feeling as if, despite the stretch, you wouldn’t be able to handle being without his cock entirely now. “It’s good, it’s good… just… a lot…”

“I can wait, baby, I just want it to feel good.”

And he does wait then, soft eyes on your face as he rubs at your hip with one hand, and slides his still slick fingers up and down the rest of his cock left awaiting your warmth. Each time he brings his hand up towards your pussy, the rubs at your folds, as if soothing the stretch with gentle caresses. Soon, he starts pumping in you slowly, and that familiar warmth begins to spread through you once more, just from the first few inches of him weighing heavy inside of you.

Lucky for you, he was watching your face closely enough to notice your lips mouthing out _’more’_ even as the only sound coming out is a soft moan. He provides just that, sliding that little bit deeper until you groan at the continued stretch.

“Almost there…” 

You strain to look down and see the length that feels like it was splitting you in two, and find he is correct, you’ve almost taken him all, just the base left out from your stretched and soaked cunt.

Reiner leans over you, caressing your face with his hand, looking down at you with adoring eyes that betrayed his thoughts even before they were spoken. “I’m so proud of you, you’re taking me so well.”

Another moan is forced from you as your heart flutters at his praise, and he takes the opportunity to have all the air in your lungs expelled with a prolonged cry as he presses the last few inches inside and seats his cock fully within you. Reiner stays still like that as he cages your body under his, rolling his hips to press deep, though he has no more to give - and you already felt far past what you could take.

“Just say when, baby.”

You want to tell him to move right away, to do something about all of this buzzing tension building throughout your body even as he barely moves inside of you, but you know you won’t accomplish anything by hurting yourself, and so you wait. Reiner takes the opportunity to press soft kisses all over your face, low rumble in his chest as you clench lightly around him while adjusting. 

“There you go, it’ll feel good soon.”

Through your hazy mind you feel a giggle forming, bubbling out alongside a moan from Reiner as your laughter causes you to tighten around him and he dips his head low. “It already feels good...”

His cock throbs in you for a moment as he regains his composure, clearly past the point of hiding how badly your tightness was affecting him. As he lifts his head to lock eyes with you again you finally lift your hands you rest them on his jaw, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply before pulling back and letting him press his forehead to yours.

“Will you make me cum with your cock now?”

“Of course…” 

As he moves, slowly at first before establishing a pace as you tense and relax beneath him, he’s still so slow. He builds up the warmth in your core with long slow drags out of your pussy until your cunt is clenching around the tip, then pressing deep until you feel as though he’s filled you right up into your stomach. Each time he’s buried deep you let out a soft cry as if the air was being knocked out of you, but now Reiner knows it’s a cry of pleasure, he knows your nails digging into his skin aren’t a sign to stop, now that he’s inside of you and feels your pussy fluttering with every move he makes. 

You watch each other’s faces, though most of the time you’re so overcome with the feeling of him inside of you that your eyelids are heavy and shutting as you lie back and let your feelings wash over you. Each moan of yours is matched by Reiner’s, each sigh paired with his groaning, until you’re both panting into each other’s mouths - too close to do much more than press wet lips against one another.

His helpless cry has your eyes snapping open, taking your boyfriend’s dreamy expression in as Reiner’s rhythm against you begins to stutter. He brings his hand between the two of you, swiping quickly at your clit, pulling you to where he wanted you to be - right alongside him as your pussy clenches at him and the heat in your stomach spreads through your body. 

“So _tight_ baby, s-so-”

What you’d been able to make out of his words through your orgasm is interrupted by his wavering groans as he presses deep and fills you with wave after wave of cum. It’s impossibly hot, and you didn’t know that your feeling of fullness could possibly intensify until he’s entirely sheathed inside of you as he just keeps pumping more cum inside of you before he finally collapses on top of you. Each time your pussy clenches with the aftershocks of your orgasm Reiner twitches on top of you, groaning at the overstimulation as he catches his breath with his face buried in your neck. 

He stays deep inside of you even as his cock softens, and holds you close as he begins pressing kisses all over your face. “Thank you, baby, thank you for letting me do that.”

You can’t help giggling, here he was thanking you after giving you the cock you’d been begging him for for so long, and making you cum harder than you ever thought you could with it no less. But your sweet Reiner was sincere, and couldn’t stop kissing you and praising you as you tried to catch your breath beneath him.


End file.
